It's ok to miss them
by CaliginousFluff
Summary: Seras mourns for her parents, who left her. How can Alucard console his childe? Slight AxS.


Disclaimer: Hellsing can never be mine. *sobs* :(

Never has Alucard been more confused for a girl.

'Not a girl, woman.'

Never has Alucard gotten so frustrated over a childe.

It angers Alucard for while he is always the all-mighty one, he cannot help a gi... woman. He would love to unleash his wrath over her but he simply just could not. He would love more than anything just to force her to speak or just force through her mental barriers and just get an answer but she refused to speak and bluntly reject this constant mental probing. Alucard sighed.

"How many times must I destroy my room, magic them back together and destroy them, again?" Alucard growled.

For the 3rd time of the week, he's been hearing silent sobs from his childe's room, Seras Victoria. He couldn't help but think Police Girl is in some kind of pain but it cannot be. Police Girl has been drinking her blood regularly and on good faith too. Still, why is she sobbing?

He almost orbed out of his confines when a fine silky string caught his red hat. Alucard turned and saw his old friend, Walter, standing at his door with his blood meal. Walter smiled knowingly, for he heard Seras sobbing quietly while he passed her room and also due to a certain vampire raging mad mentally. Walter simply shook his head.

"Maybe, you have to place some faith on her. There's probably something going on that she doesn't want the world to know," Walter answered calmly.

"Why is that, my old friend? Is she afraid that her Master would harm her for... crying?" Alucard grinned.

"You... told me, remember? "Oh, how I wish I could just pry into that mind and grab whatever answers I need. Gah!" Isn't that what you said, Dracula?" Walter smiled knowingly.

Alucard frowned at first then grinned.

"Leave her. She'll be fine, after this weekend, if I say so myself," Walter nodded slightly and left the mighty alone to his thoughts.

'Might as well I get some rest. If she leaves her room, I can always hear and track her,' Alucard took his blood bag and sipped slowly, still pondering on his childe's unnatural behaviour.

-A couple of hours later-

Seras left the manor quietly after asking her Master's master if there were any missions and requested permission to leave the manor for a few hours. Seras was dressed in long black sleeved shirt and black pants. She put on a fedora and left the manor and headed for the streets.

She took a bus from a stop that is a couple of hundred meters away from the Hellsing Manor and enjoyed the night breeze. A few minutes later, she dropped off and went to a florist shop. She bought a bouquet of lilies and added 2 stalks of carnation to it. She paid for the bouquet and smiled at the florist and left the shop. She smelled the bouquet and hugged it tightly and walked.

One mile away, Seras finally stopped and look at the cemetery, brightened by the full moon. She smiled sadly and walked in, finding a specific gravestone.

"Victoria. R.I.P. 1986, March, 17"

She knelt down before the gravestone and bowed slightly, in respect.

"Mum, dad, I'm here. Your Seras is here. Look Mum! I've even gotten your favourite flower, one for you and one for dad," Seras broke down as she spoke. She sobbed uncontrollably. She recalls the memories of her parents. When she was growing up and when they fed her. When they took her to a picnic and cycled together. When they hid her away and left her, never returning for her. She began rocking in tune to her cry.

-Back at the manor-

Alucard sensed that Seras was not in her room. He portaled to find Walter and informed him to inform Integra that he'll be out for an hour or so.

"You sure?"

"Very," Alucard nodded.

"I'll explain to Integra later," Alucard added before he portaled out.

-At the cemetery-

'Police Girl, I know you're here but where are...' when he heard sobbing. Those very familiar sobbing and he tailed them.

To Seras Victoria.

To a gravestone that marked his childe's last name.

Before the gravestone, he saw Seras rocking gently and sobbing quietly. He was tempted to touch her, hug her and remove the pain away but he just simply could not.

"Police Girl," he called out.

Seras immediately stopped sobbing and turned around. She saw her Master standing but a few feet away from her. She had not sensed his presence or heard any sound as he find her. Her eyes were red and tears kept flowing down her flawless cheeks, her lips set. She tried to wipe away her tears when Alucard came next to her and knelt down as well. He bowed slightly.

"Master...? Why are you here? How did you find me?" Seras immediately bombarded him with questions.

Alucard simply placed a finger on her lips, signalling her to be silent. Seras immediately understood and zipped her lips.

"I see why you're sobbing these past few days. It's them, isn't it? Your parents?" Alucard asked.

Seras nodded meekly, afraid that Alucard may reprimand her for clinging on to her humanity and still crying for someone who has long left her.

"It's ok to cry, you know? After all, they've brought you up. You should cherish their memories. Cry whenever you have to, see them whenever you feel like seeing," Alucard answered, quietly paying his silent respects for his childe's parents.

"Master...? Have you ever... cried over your parents?" Seras asked, braver after hearing her Master.

"No. I've never been one to cry for a parent," Alucard slowly stood up.

"Why?"

"I don't miss them. They've never loved me like they loved my brothers," he replied, his lips set, his tone saying he does not wish to pursue the topic any further.

"It's ok, you know? I'm sure a part of you actually miss them but you're probably afraid that it'll make you seem vulnerable to others. You can cry whenever you have to, see them whenever you feel like seeing because they're the reason you're alive, right?" Seras smiled at him.

Alucard simply let that advice sink in. The very words he used on Seras backfired back on him.

"Police Girl, let's go." Alucard walked out first, a single tear flowing out from his eye. Alucard simply let the tear flow off his face and he wiped away the tear stain. He did not want his childe to see him crying.

"Oh, ok! Mum, dad, I've got to go. Duty calls. See you again," Seras placed the bouquet on top of the grave nicely and tailed after her Master.

"So, any mission, Master?" Seras asked him.

"Just go back and rest. Dream of me, perhaps. You need it," Alucard answered. He grinned once again, like a maniac.

"Master! Argh! I'm not talking to you no more!" Angered, Seras stomped ahead, raging about the mentality of centuries-old vampire.

'You're right, Seras.'

'I do miss them.'


End file.
